Don't You Remember?
by WritingisFUN123
Summary: Soda's been acting strange recently. Darry has become alarmed because of how distant Soda and Ponyboy have been. Steve wants to talk to Soda about it but Soda doesn't know what Steve's talking about. He doesn't remember.
1. Chapter 1

Soda burst through the door in an unusual fashion, and Ponyboy noticed. His attention left the television screen and went to a sweaty Soda panting as if he ran home. His usually greasy hair wasn't greasy or even organized on that note. His shirt was wrinkled and the button up DX shirt wasn't buttoned. The center of his torso was revealed and Pony could see Soda's navel. "Soda, are you okay?" Ponyboy chuckled. "Looks like you just ran a marathon."

"Yeah, I just uh..." he looked down at what he was wearing. "Just got back from work."

"It's six, Soda." Pony said bluntly. Soda showed no reaction. "You get off from work at four." Still no reaction. "Darry's about to get home."

"And..." Soda's voice trailed on.

"That's two hours." Pony said. "You know that." Soda sighed.

"Aw, quit pestering me, Pony." he said walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge with force and got out the big gallon jug of chocolate milk. He slammed the refrigerator door closed and chugged the almost full container.

"Soda, I wanted some later..." Pony whined.

"Then have some later." he said in between a mouthful.

"I don't want it now that your spit's all over the top." Pony chuckled.

"Quit being a baby." Soda spat.

"Someone's awfully cranky." Pony spat back. Soda glared. "Just don't drown in that, okay?" When Pony put his eyes back on the T.V Soda belched and slammed the empty carton on the table. Pony glanced and chuckled. Soda looked back at him panting from nearly drowning in chocolate milk.

"What's funny?" Soda asked knowing about what Pony's laughter. Pony chuckled again.

"Nothing." he answered. Soda stopped panting and glared.

"What's funny, Pony?" he asked more serious this time.

"Nothing." he giggled not noticing the seriousness in Soda's voice.

"I'm serious, Pone." Soda said in the kitchen. Pony glanced to see the fury in Soda. Soda stomped over to Pony. "Pony, what is so funny?" Soda said almost yelling in Pony's face.

"Soda..."

"Why were you laughing, Pony? Huh? What was so funny?" he asked on the verge of yelling. Soda put his hands on Pony's shoulders squeezing.

"S-Soda, you're hurting me..."

"Why, Pony? HUH? WHAT WAS SO FUNNY?" he yelled. Pony tried to get up and leave. Soda pushed him back into his feet. "What the fuck is so funny?!" he asked throwing Pony to the ground. Pony hurt his side and when he went to look back at Soda with hurt eyes he was punched. And again. And again. And again. It happened so many times it appeared that Pony was being hit forever, and by his most favorite person. Finally when Soda stopped and got up he kicked Pony in the ribs. Leaving him to cough with a bloody nose.

He marched up the stairs taking off his DX shirt. "I'm going out with Steve, later. Can you tell Darry for me?" Soda asked politely as if nothing unusual had just happened.

"Sure..." Pony sobbed still on the floor.

"What? I can't hear you?" Soda called from upstairs.

"Sure!" Pony cried. He scurried into the bathroom and began to slightly sob.

What was wrong with Soda? He got up and looked into the mirror and with some toilet paper he wiped up his bloody nose and flushed it down the toilet so there wouldn't be any evidence. Pony would have to cover for Soda and not tell of course. Why? Because this was just a one time thing and Pony wouldn't want to get Soda into trouble. So shortly after Darry came home Darry told him that Soda had went somewhere with Steve. Darry noticed that Pony was very quiet and nervous during dinner but decided to leave it alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve climbed into the passenger seat of Soda's truck and said "Hi." or "Hey." or something like that. Steve was looking at Soda with concern in his eyes. Soda noticed it as he started the engine. "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You okay?" Steve asked. Soda was thrown off by Steve's odd question.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Soda pressed. Steve's look of concern deepened. Steve made a face that was trying to tell Soda something but it wasn't coming across.

"Soda don't play games with me, it's not funny." Steve almost spat.

"What're you talking about?" Soda asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Steve said aggravated. There was a distinct sound of annoyance in his voice.

"No I don't." Soda said bluntly.

"Yes, you do. You saw what happened."

"What happened?"

"You know what happened at work, today. You were there I saw you watch."

"Steve, I'm dead serious when I say this. I have no idea of what you're talking about." he said seriously.

"You d-don't remember?"

"No." Soda said. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Not now. Since you don't remember." Steve said. Damn and he really wanted to talk to Soda about it too. About how it's happened for awhile now and that he just never told him and that's why he's crabby sometimes. "You know what, forget it. I'm just joking around."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's just go out somewhere. Long fucking day, today." Steve said. And it truly was. It was just upsetting that when an opportunity to talk to his best friend about why his days are long comes up and now he doesn't remember about what happened or what's going on. He doesn't want to spoil their evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Pony was laying in bed reading a book he had already read before. That wasn't bothering him, though. It was just as entertaining the second time. Right? It didn't matter though all he was trying to do was put himself to sleep. And to forget... Then the door burst open and Soda came in the door way. Pony backed up into a sitting position and stared at him terrified. "What's wrong, Pony?" Soda asked. Pony didn't answer. He was kicking himself for not answering. He obviously didn't learn from earlier.

Soda approached Pony. "No." Pony said trying to scoot back more. Soda didn't hear him and got on the side Pony wasn't sitting on. Pony tried to get away on to the floor but Soda lightly grabbed him. Pony began to lightly squeal. "No, Soda! No! Get off of me!" Soda put his hand over Pony's mouth gently, but Pony kept thrashing and squealing.

"Shh. Pony. Shh! You're going to get me in trouble!" he whispered. In the dimness of the room Pony began to lightly tear up. He tried to break free again but couldn't. Then he stopped and lightly sobbed in Soda's arms. "Shh. Ponyboy it's alright." Soda cooed. He didn't even know why Pony was crying. Ponyboy trembled in Soda's arms. Pony removed Soda's hand from him mouth.

"Please, let me go." he whispered. Soda didn't respond and was in awe that Pony didn't want to be with him. "Please. Let me go." he whispered again. Soda released his grasp on Ponyboy and he jerked free. He put the book on the night stand and turned off the light. Soda shrugged it off and got changed for bed while Ponyboy slept. Soda got on the opposite side of Ponyboy and threw an arm over him.

Pony thrashed and squealed again. Pony sat up and realized it was Soda and then silently laid down again. Wow this was surprising. He woke up from a nightmare and put himself back to sleep without even needing Soda to calm him down. Maybe he's growing out of it. Soda thought. Soda felt proud of him. He threw an arm over Pony again. Ponyboy scooted away from his arm leaving it to lay limp on the bed. Was it really a nightmare? Was it really?


	4. Chapter 4

In the following morning, Darry made quiet observations about his two brothers while they ate and got ready. Darry was cooking breakfast and unusually Pony popped his head in the kitchen first to say good morning. Strange, Soda gets up first.

Darry faked a need to go to the bathroom in order to see what Pony was doing. He was nervously biting his fingernail. Odd. Darry peeked from the small crack in the door and watched as Soda made his way down the stairs. He was dressed for work (odd) and sat down next to Pony. Pony got up holding his arm as if it would fall off and made his way into the kitchen. Darry flushed the toilet to make it seem like he really did use the bathroom and went back into the kitchen. Only after observing Soda's confused and hurt reaction to Pony leaving.

When breakfast was finished Soda made his usual comment about green pancakes and Darry chuckled. Strangely enough Pony was not giggling about it, which he usually does. After Soda quietly stole a piece of chocolate cake for the road he said he'd get in trouble for being late again and ran out the door. Pony got up from the table and went upstairs to his room for another boring summer day. Pony only ate one pancake and instead of three like usual and did not take a slice of chocolate cake. As Darry told Pony he was leaving he wondered about all the strange things that happened this morning. He'd have to talk to them about it later.


	5. Chapter 5

It happened again. Soda had to watch it full on this time, not in the creak of the door like last time. He had to watch because he was late. Steve wanted to talk to Soda about it desperately. About how their pig of a boss is an asshole, about what happened in general too. Steve looked around the entire store and even behind the building but he was nowhere to be found. He looked everywhere, and Soda was nowhere to be found. Until finally he ran to the front of the door and saw Soda's shape running down the dirt road, probably home. He'll have to catch up with him later.

* * *

It happened again. Soda came in the house sweaty, disoriented and Pony was looking at him with scared eyes. "What?" Soda asked. Nothing just sharp silence. Except for the equally as sharp tension, that was audible amongst the silence. "Maybe, you didn't hear me," Soda began with anger in his voice. "What is it Pony?" Soda lunged and Pony jumped out of the recliner, unfortunately his foot got caught on the arm of the chair and he fell.

He fell to another beating. Kneeing, elbowing, punching, kicking. Pony just took it without saying anything, like Soda would've. Except it was Soda causing this. Damn. When it seemed to be over, Pony assumed that Soda would be back to normal like he was before, as if the Soda hurting him was a different Soda. Not Soda. Not Soda. Not Soda. It's just this malicious, evil, entity that comes when Soda comes home from work. Ponyboy on the ground bleeding reached his hand up to Soda so that he could be pulled up. Soda took his hand and pulled Pony's face into his fist, knocking him out.

Soda left him there and went upstairs to change into comfortable clothes. When he came back downstairs he saw Pony on the floor bleeding. He went to his knees and tried to shake Pony awake, but to no avail. He put his pointer finger under Pony's nose. He was still breathing. He looked around and noticed that the door was open. A couple of Socs must have jumped Pony and Pony the tough kid he is managed to get back home before passing out. _Damn Socs_. Soda thought to himself.

That's what Soda told Darry. Darry was outraged, and frightened. Soda had Pony laid down across the couch with his arms dangling over the edge. He was cleaned up by a gentle Soda earlier. When he awoke the his older brothers wanted to talk to him about what happened. pony went along with the story that was provided for him because he didn't want to get Soda in trouble. What would even happen to Soda if Darry found out? No idea. And he didn't want one. After taking two aspirins that Darry provided (Not enough. He thought) they all sat around and watched the news reports. "Because goddammit we need to know what's going on in the real world, instead of Disney land!" Darry said. Soda sat next to Pony but they were separated by a large which was unusual for the two of them, because Soda usually has an arm around Pony's shoulder. "Soda can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Darry asked politely even though if Soda said "No." he would force him into the other room by the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, sure." he said getting up from his spot and going upstairs to talk in Darry's room.

"Alright well first of I want to sa-"

"Darry." Soda cut off.

"What?"

"Pony's scared of me." Soda said. Darry nodded wanting Soda to go on. "When I came home the other day, Pony was upstairs reading a book and I came in he backed up and started screaming when I sat down next to him."

"I've noticed too." Darry added.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Soda asked disapprovingly.

"Well, I was going to before you cut me off." Darry spat. "But anyway, why would he be scared of you?"

"I don't know... but I don't want him to be." Soda muttered.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him about it this weekend because I'm going to Oklahoma City with a couple of my buddies from high school." Darry said with a smile. It'll be quite a weekend. "I'll be leaving tomorrow so you'll have to watch out for Ponyboy this weekend."

"Alright." Soda said.

When Darry and Soda came back downstairs they saw something unusual. Steve was talking to Ponyboy and it looks like their conversation was pretty deep. Soda made a snide comment about it and Darry issued for Pony to come an talk to him in private. After pressing a budgeless for 5 minutes he gave up and told him that he would be leaving for the weekend. Pony seemed frightened about it and when Darry offered to stay behind, Pony told him to go. Pony went to his room and began to read and Darry began to work on dinner.

"Do your remember what happened at work today?" Steve asked.

"I worked." Soda joked.

"I mean the special thing that happened today. Do you remember that?" Steve asked.

"What special thing?" Soda asked. He doesn't remember. Steve thought. Maybe it's better that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Soda and Pony were arguing about something. It was in audible but it was intense you could tell by their facial expressions. Suddenly sound came back. "Why do you hate me, Pony?!" Soda yelled.

"You know why, you dick!" Pony yelled back.

"No I don't!"

"It's because you hate me back!" he yelled. Soda was stunned. He didn't hate Pony. Pony got in Soda's face making him back up screaming: "You hate me! You hate me! You hate me! You hate me!". He walked away.

"Why, Pony?! Huh?! Why would I hate you?!" he screamed causing Pony to come back.

"I don't know why! Ask yourself!" he screamed getting in Soda's face. "You just think I'm a way to pass the time! A fucking waste!" Pony cried. Ponyboy's vulgarity caused Soda to wrap his hand around something in anger. "You hate me! You're beating me! You Hateful. Evil. Selfish piece of shi-" Pony was cut off by something painful hitting him in the head. It was one of Pony's track trophies. He fell to his knees blood coming down his head making a small stream pour down the left side of his face. It dripped down his chin onto the floor.

Pony fell on his face but flipped over to get the pressure off of his already pained head. He was staring at the ceiling. "I-I'm sorry..." he muttered extending his hand. Soda lightly grabbed it and pulled him up hitting him on the head with the trophy again causing blood to splatter onto the television screen and the floor. He fell back onto his back.

Soda dropped the trophy and put his legs on both sides of Pony. Pony was looking straight up at him with blood still dripping from his head. Soda looked pissed, but calm at the same time. "You're right. You are so smart Ponyboy." Soda began. A tear found it's way out of Ponyboy's eye. "You can read me like a book." he lifted his hands. "I hate you, Ponyboy Michael Curtis. I hate your intelligence. I hate your grayish eyes. I hate your auburn hair. I hate the things you like. I hate how clingy you are. I hate how fast you are. I hate how sensitive you are. I hate how every time you have a nightmare I have to comfort you. That's what I hate the most." Soda put his hands on Pony's neck squeezing. "I hate having to comfort you." he's grip became tighter. "You wanna know why? Because I fucking hate you." Pony could feel the evil sincerity in Soda's voice. He meant every single word. "Now, just die. Ponyboy. Michael. Curtis" He drifted into nothingness as Soda's grip tightened.

Soda was being pulled away in a black tuxedo from being at the funeral of the person he hated the most. Being a minor the police let him go to his brother's funeral. As he was being pulled away by the fuzz Darry finally broke. He collapsed to his knees and grabbed the carpet and clenched it tightly. He was crying. They finally broke him. He snapped. He would lose his mind and get sent to the loony house where he would commit suicide and die. The family of Curtis would no longer exist.

Ponyboy woke up and flew into a sitting position. He panted and lightly sobbed. He didn't want Soda's comfort, he might get angry. When Pony was finished sobbing he laid back down and fell asleep at the edge of the bed keeping a measurable distance between himself and Soda, who may or may not hate him.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was the observer happen this time. It happened to Soda. It got to a point where Steve couldn't take it anymore he went behind the building and threw up. When he came back to the crack in the door way where he was watching it was over. With a tear in his eye he went to the front of the building. Soda was already running home. Darry was gone today. Ponyboy will be with Soda all day...

* * *

Soda ran in the door and Ponyboy ran in the opposite direction up the stairs. Soda made chase and grabbed Pony's foot at the top of the stairs making him trip. Soda pulled for Pony to come down but Pony kicked Soda in the nose giving him freedom and he made his way to his bedroom. After locking the door he retreated to the bed.

"OPEN UP, PONYBOY!" Soda yelled in fury. He slammed against the door. Ponyboy thought he was just banging on it with his fist but when he burst through the door with his shoulder Soda fell to the floor. Soda charged at Pony but Pony tried to escape the room. Soda grabbed his ankle making him trip.

Soda got on top of Pony and punched at his face. Getting blood on his face. Pony saw the blood drip down Soda's nose in between the punches. It seemed that Soda was hitting Ponyboy in slow motion to prolong the agony. Soda pulled Pony into a sitting position. "Fight me, Ponyboy." Pony looked at Soda in awe. Soda really did hate Pony, enough to make them get in a fist fight.

"Fight me, Ponyboy." He said shaking him back and forth. Pony had it. "Fight me, Pony! Fight me, Pony! Fi-" Before Soda could finish Ponyboy hit him in the nose hard. Soda fell on his back and Pony got on top of him. He brought up a fist but was stopped by Soda. Soda switched positions getting him on top. Soda was ruthless. He wouldn't stop. Punching, elbowing. He put his knee on top of Pony's chest and leaned. He didn't stop until Ponyboy began to scream. Pony was bleeding all over his face.

"Soda..." Pony muttered in between a hit. "Why do you hate me...?" Sodapop stopped and froze. He got up and ran away. Pony looked out the door to see where he ran, but he couldn't see anything he passed out.

Ponyboy was awakened by "Jesus Christ, kid!". He opened his eyes slightly.

"Steve...?" Pony called.

"W-W-What is it, kid?" he asked with distress in his voice.

"Is Soda still here?" he muttered.

"Y-Yea he's downstairs watching T.V. Here, let's get to the bathroom and clean you up." he said carrying Ponyboy to the bathroom.

"Is he upset at me?" Pony asked.

"No... He doesn't know you're here." Steve said distressed.

"Oh..."

"Was it him?" Steve asked putting alcohol on a cotton ball which he used to dab at Pony's cuts. "Just like you said yesterday?" Ponyboy slightly nodded. "Shit. Listen, kid, I've got something to tell ya..." Steve told Ponyboy what happened at work that day.

"Oh my god..." Ponyboy muttered with a tear escaping his eye.

"Shh." he shushed. When Steve had finished bandaging up Ponyboy he put the first aid kit away.

"That explains everything," Pony muttered. "The beatings..."

"The memory loss..."

"He's blacking it out subconsciously..."

"We need to tell him." Steve suggested.

"Agreed." Pony said. They left the bathroom and went into the living room where Soda was watching T.V. Soda looked at them both when they came downstairs.

"Oh my god! Pony!" he said jumping from his seat to examine Pony's cuts. "Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Listen, Soda. There's something we need to tell you." Steve said. "Sit down and listen." he demanded. Soda sat down in the middle of the couch and Steve and Pony sat on either side of him. Ponyboy offered Soda his hand which Soda took sincerely smiling at him. As the conversation went on, upstairs in Ponyboy and Soda's bedroom Pony's blood began to slowly dry.


	8. Finale

"Steve, do you want to start?" Ponyboy asked. Steve sighed and nodded. There was a long silence as Steve searched for words.

"Okay, I've been getting violated at work by our boss." Steve began slowly.

"Violated? How?" Soda asked.

"S-Sexually." Steve muttered. Soda gasped.

"It's uh... been going on for a while now, so, uh... yeah." he said quietly. Sodapop pulled Ponyboy closer. Soda looked at Steve in awe. "A few days ago, you saw it through a crack in the door at work." Soda closed his eyes. He saw a blurry lump next to a slender figure. "You only saw the beginning of it, after we undressed you left." Soda's vision became clear and he saw their fat boss sitting on a milk crate with Steve. They were kissing. He was holding a black object to Steve's head in the vision. "He threatened me at gun point. I was so scared, I just caved in." The fat man pulled off Steve's shirt as they broke the kiss.

"I think that Mr. Tuney knew that you were there." Steve continued. Soda's eyes opened as a tear escaped. "The next day you were late to work and near the end of our shift he made you watch as punishment. Soda closed his eyes again he was watching a large figure move into a slender one. As the picture became clear, Soda saw Steve... Steve was...

"No..." Soda whispered.

"Everyday," Pony began. "You would run home and then beat me." Soda kept his eye's closed he saw a blurry figure under him. "You were just getting your frustrations out, I guess." As it became clear a bloodied and bruised Ponyboy appeared. Soda's fist came down on his face. "It got worse everyday." Images of abused Ponyboy flashed through Sodapop's head. Soda wouldn't... He did. Those images were proof.

"It wasn't the Socs that beat me on the street, it was you. In this very room." Soda opened his eyes as more tears came out. "I covered for you, though. Darry doesn't know."

"No..." Soda whispered again.

"And then today it happened to you." Steve said and Soda knew. Soda pulled Pony closer as if he was a stuffed animal.

He remembered the images all of them coming back in full and then it all played quickly in front of Soda's eyes in order. Watching it happen to Steve in the crack of the door. Running home. Crying? Who knows? There's Ponyboy punching him and throwing him to the floor. Watching the whole thing happen to Steve at gun point. The gun was pointed at him to he couldn't leave. He ran home pulled Pony into his fist. The next day the whole thing. The whole... The whole... Soda threw up on the carpet.

"Should we stop?" Pony asked.

"No... Keep going." Soda muttered.

"We're almost done, buddy." Steve said reassuringly.

"So and then you came home and did this to me." Soda remembered attacking a terrified Pony. He never looked so scared. Not even when they went to the haunted house a couple years back. Pony was terrified but Soda wasn't he was 9. A big boy. "You blacked everything out and forgot about the beatings..." Pony said.

"The rape..." Steve finished. "It was too much for you, I think you snapped." And just like that the explanation of the last few days was over. Soda was someone's prey for the work day and then when he came home he made Pony his prey. It all flashed by once more really fast and then it was over.

"No..!" Soda said. "W-Why didn't you say anything?" he barked at Steve leaning against him crying.

"Shh. Shh." Steve cooed.

"How could he?" Soda asked in vain. Steve and Pony both held him as he shaked involuntarily. Then Pony and Steve looked at each other and they pulled each other into a group hug. They all had been through a lot. They desperately wanted to tell each other that it was over and that everything would be okay, but they couldn't. Because they didn't know. And that was the worst part.


End file.
